Mon pire cauchemar
by Premiergalop
Summary: Elle ne pouvait pas savoir à qu'elle point cet individu allais lui changer sa vie,et si elle l'avait sut aurait t elle réagi d'une autre façon. Lorsqu'un Time Lord débarque dans la vie de quelqu'un, il peut changer beaucoup de choses, mais les changements seront ils bien accepté ?
1. chapitre 1

Bonjours voici ma première Fanfic officiel, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout commentaires seront les bien venus.

Bien évidemment je ne possède peut de choses ( juste L'oc )

**_Mon pire cauchemar. _**

**1) Comment j'ai connu l'homme qui allait me gâcher la vie.**

Je marchais tranquillement avec mon chocolat chaud lorsque je fus renversée par une tornade brune. La première chose que je su c'était que j'avais eu le plaisir de me prendre mon chocolat chaud ,bouillant même, dans la tronche, chose dont moi et mes vêtements se seraient bien passés et que cette chose allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Relevant la tête je m'aperçus que cette tornade était en fait un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, cheveux bruns en brosse, costume marron avec des converses beiges. Il me tendait la main tout en s'excusant, je la repoussai d'un geste vif, je n'en avais pas besoin de son aide à la con ! Le sol étant relativement froid je finis donc par me relevé, une fois à sa hauteur je me rendis compte qu'il n'avait pas arrêté, depuis la collision, de se confondre en excuses.  
-Mais la ferme, j'ai compris !

Ça avait été plus fort que moi, c'était parti tout seul. L'inconnu me regardait pétrifié, les yeux grands ouverts, yeux,soit dit en passant de couleur brune.

-Désolé c'est sorti tout seul, je ne voulais pas… Il me coupa alors que j'essayais de lui faire des excuses.

-Non c'est rien, c'est de ma faute je aurais du faire attention.

Blablabla, tout le baratin habituel quoi. Il avait l'air vraiment désolé mais cela n'allait pas arranger le fait que je sois en retard et que j'étais bonne pour prendre une douche, le chocolat avait commencé à sécher, j'en avais dans le cou, sur mon sweat et même sur mon t-shirt. Tout ce que je voulais pour le moment c'était de prendre une douche et de rester chez moi pour le reste de ma journée. Mais malheureusement il n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser ce qui devenait pas mal énervant. je pris donc la décision de partir sans lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure.

-Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas comme si de toute façon j'allais être en retard, je ferrai mieux de rentré chez moi et de me changer, si vous voulez bien me lâcher Monsieur.

-Ho, oui désolé.

\- C'est bon je pense que j'ai comprit.

-Puis je faire quelque chose pour me faire pardonner ?

-Me laisser partir serais déjà un bon début.

Je n'attendis même pas sa réponse et parti au pas de course, c'est que j'avais du retard à rattraper. Je m'élançai donc jusqu'à mon appartement sans prêter attention à l'homme qui se mit à ma poursuite. Je ne me rendis compte de sa présence qu'au pas de ma porte. Mais allait il me coller encore longtemps ? Ma rage contenue jusqu'à là explosa.

-Mais vous aller encore me suivre encore longtemps comme ça ? Hurlais-je.

-… Puisque vous êtes arrivez chez vous sans encombre, non. Répondit il penaud.

Il me faisais de la peine, mais il ne fallait pas que je me ramollisse trop vite, il m'avait quand même en quelque sorte aspergée de chocolat chaud et m'avait retardé mon arrivée a mon travail ( et pas qu'un peu )

-Merci d'avoir veillé sur moi quelque part ou très peu de choses aurait put m'arriver ! Lançais-je avec ironie.

J'avais du touché un point faible car celui-ci baissa la tête et partit en marmonnant quelque chose qui semblait être des excuse couplée d'un faible « bonne journée quand même. ». Je me senti mal, je n'aurais peut être pas du être aussi cassante, il avait juste voulu se faire pardonné. Après tout il s'était conduit plus ou moins comme un gentleman. Le chocolat me plaquait à la peau et je devais prendre une douche le plus rapidement possible si je ne voulais pas être trop en retard au travail, ce qui était déjà raté. J'ouvris donc la porte et me dépêcha de rentrer chez moi. Une fois douchée et habillée je repartis en espérant que cette fois ci aucun beau crétin ne se mettrais en travers de mon chemin, venais-je réellement de dire beau ? Sans importance concluais-je en fermant la porte, avant de me jeter dans la foule.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Salut, je sais que j'ai mis un peu de temps à poster mais je voulais être sure que je ne faisais pas tous ça pour rien.**_

_**Grands mercis à**__**Donnegail**_ _**et à The angel of darkness2.**_

_**Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas a laisser une review pour donner votre avis ;) **_

**2) Une journée dans la vie de Sigyn Nightingal.**

\- Vous avez plus d'une heure Miss Nightingal.

Et merde, pas lui.

-Heu, oui, désolé, j'ai eu quelque problèmes techniques ce matin et …

-Mais oui bien sure, vous viendrez m'en parlé dans mon bureau, après votre service.

-Bien, monsieur.

Si je devais tuer une personne sur cette terre se serais bien lui, ou peut-être le type de ce matin, après tout c'était de sa faute si j'avais droit à un rendez-vous en tête à tête avec mon connard de parton, c'est-à-dire 1m70 de frustration, plus ou moins 75 kilos de vacherie, avec des cheveux noir gras et une calvitie déjà bien entamée qui me regardais méprisamment avec des petit yeux de furet. Cette journée n'avait décidément pas l'air de bien commencer. J'eu vite fait de fuir au deuxième étage afin de retrouver mon poste d'informatrice et de « sous-chef d'étage ».

-Hey salut Sig, comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

-Mal, Iseult.

Iseult est ma coéquipière, c'est elle la chef de rayon, c'est la personne avec la quelle je m'entends le mieux, il faut dire que je ne parle pas a grands monde non plus. Elle a un an de plus que moi j'en ai vingt-six, elle en a vingt-sept. Physiquement nous n'avons pas grands choses en commun, elle est grande, je suis petite, elle a les yeux vert les miens sont bleu, sa longue chevelure noir même attachée ne ressemble aucunement à mes cheveux brun coupé court, nous n'avons pas non plus les mêmes goûts vestimentaire, elle est classe et toujours bien habillée tandis que moi j'ai plutôt un style ado c'est-à-dire jeans, t-shirt, sweat a capuche, et chaussure en toile. Mais mentalement (si je puis le dire ainsi) nous sommes presque identique en tout points, nous sommes des fangirls mais nous préférons nous appeler « fanwarriors » c'est plus classe et moins gnangnan que le terme fangirl qui me fait plutôt penser à du rose, de la bave et des petits cœurs.

-Tu me raconteras ça, en rangeant les livres de la section mangas pendant que je ferrai le rayon BD.

Je pris donc le carton de manga a proximité et je le transportai jusqu'au fameux rayon, je profiterai de ce rangement pour voir si il n'y a pas de nouvelles sorties, c'est ça aussi de travailler dans une librairie. On est au courant de toutes les nouvelles sorties avant tout le monde. Je me mis au travail et lorsque je su que Iseult travaillais aussi dans le rayon à coté, à moins d'un mètre de ma position actuelle je me mis à parler.

-Comme je te l'ai dis il y a moins d'une minute, le début de ma journée ne s'est pas super bien passé. Il y a un crétin qui met rentré dedans alors que je buvais mon chocolat …

-Hehehe. Bien fait pour toi, t'as qu'a pas boire en marchant, je te l'ai toujours dit qu'il allait t'arriver quelque chose. Et tu sais bien que j'ai TOUJOURS raison, Niark niark niark.

-Mais oui, si toi tu a toujours raison moi je suis Emma Watson. Donc je continue, ce crétin qui m'a fait renversé mon chocolat, après s'est excuser une bonne dizaine de fois et ma même raccompagné chez moi pour soit disant être sure que rien ne m'arrive, alors que j'étais à 10 minutes de mon appart, j'ai crus que je ne m'en débarrasserais jamais.

\- Hoho aurais tu un nouveau prétendant ?

-Même pas dans tes rêves, maintenant grâce à lui je vais pouvoir me faire sermonner pendant une demi-heure comme quoi, j'ai un comportement inacceptable et que je serrai surement mieux au chômage.

-Bah ça c'est pas trop grave, il dit ça à tout l'monde. Et il était comment ?

\- Le boss ? Furieux comme d'hab quoi.

-Je te parle pas du boss, j'te cause du type de ce matin, il était comment ?

-Mais de quoi j'me mêle.

Elle me fixait avec un sourire sadique, ça y est le mode Loki est activé, et la connaissant elle me lâchera pas.

-Je n'ai pas fait attention à son physique.

-Mensonge.

-J'avais plus envie de l'étripé qu'autre chose mais je peux dire qu'il n'était pas moche.

-Haha tu avoues.

-Je n'avoue rien du tout, Loki. Et si tu la veux tellement sa description je peux juste te dire qu'il avait des cheveux brun, un costume brun ligné, qu'il était de taille moyenne et qu'il paraissait plutôt maigrichon.

-hmm, ta pas son nom par hasard ?

-non, et non je ne le reverrai pas. Arrête de vouloir me caser avec tout le monde s'il te plaît.

-Rho, on peut même plus rire avec toi, A oui en parlant d'inconnu il va y avoir une nouvelle série qui va bientôt sortir, c'est Life On Mars, c'est un truc policier mais ça a l'air super, tu viens voir le premier épisode chez moi vendredi soir ?

-Avec plaisir, et tu savais que…

Après ça la vie suit son cour, la journée passa sans éléments majeurs, quelque fois un client ou deux venaient nous demander quelques infos sur tel ou tel livre, mais rien de vraiment folichon. Mais la journée n'était pas encore finie, je devais encore aller voir monsieur Ducon de son vrais nom Jean-Pierre Delacourt, en gros le pire étais à venir, Iseult m'accompagna jusqu'au bureau et partit en me souhaitant bonne chance. Lorsque je trouvai enfin le courage de toquer à la porte, je fus accueillie par sa désagréable voix.

-Entré miss Nightingal, je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

Je voulus répondre « A bon je croyais que c'était votre passe temps favoris de gueuler sur vos employés, d'ailleurs moi non plus je n'ai pas que ça à faire »mais je tenais à mon travail alors je me suis contentée d'un pathétique

-Oui monsieur.

Je m'installai dans un des sièges de son minuscule bureau et me prépara à recevoir un déluge de reproches.

-Vous devez savoir pourquoi vous êtes ici mademoiselle.

-J'imagine que c'est du a mon retard de ce matin ?

-Exactement mademoiselle, si vous croyez que vous allez vous en sortir comme ça c'est foutu.

Je ne croyais rien du tout, mais bon. C'est ainsi que je restai assise une demi-heure, montre en main, a me faire gueuler dessus, toute résistance était inutile, je l'avais compris dés le premier jour.

Une fois sortit de là, je du presque courir vers le supermarché pour pouvoir avoir une chance d'acheter de quoi manger pour les jours suivant c'est-à-dire des pâtes, des pâtes et quelques autres aliments basiques de l'alimentation. Lorsque je vis de loin la porte de mon immeuble, un immense sentiment de bien être me percuta, enfin à la maison. En me rapprochant je vis que quelqu'un avais mit dans ma boite au lettre, ou plutôt avait essayé, un bouquet de fleure accompagné d'une enveloppe bleue foncée, je les mis dans mon sac me promettant de la lire plus tard, une fois bien installée dans mon fauteuil.

**_Merci d'avoir lu mon torchon ^^ à une prochaine fois, bonne soirée/journée._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjours :) Désolé pour le retard, voici un nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

_**Grands merci à Dummy-fan ) ,pyreneprincesse ,Donnegail et the ange of darkness2**_

_**Merci revieweur anonyme ( guest ), contente que tu ais apprécié la référence Life On Mars ( je pense en plus en faire un élément récurent) , c'est justement le but de faire baver le Docteur le plus longtemps possible ( mais non, je ne suis pas sadique, je ne vois vraiment pourquoi vous dites ça ), parce que ça m'énervais un peu qu'il ait tout ce qu'il souhaite d'un seul claquement de doigts :/ . Désoler pour la familiarité dans la narration j'essaierai de faire plus attention dans les prochains chapitres, et pour les fautes aussi je ferai des efforts (mais quelques soit mais efforts je garde souvent une orthographe déplorable **__**L**__** ). Merci encore de ta review ^^ **_

3) des fleures et des excuses.

Je refermai la porte derrière moi, enfin à la maison. Je retrouve mon petit appartement 3 pièces. Après avoir rangé mes courses, je pu enfin jeter un œil à cette fameuse carte, qui pouvais bien m'envoyer une lettre et des fleures ? Et où aurait-il pu acheter une enveloppe bleue ? Personnes dans mon entourage ne m'envoyais pas de lettres, sauf pour mon anniversaire et les fêtes de fin d'année, hors ce n'était ni l'un ni l'autre. Je ne voyais qu'une possibilité, le type de ce matin, il avait vraiment décidé de me mettre les nerfs a vif celui-là ! Je mis quand même les fleures dans un vase, vase que j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à trouver, je recevais tellement jamais de fleures de j'avais fini par perdre ce maudit vase, après avoir posé les fleures sur ma table, je pris un petit temps pour les regarder, j'avais du mal à me l'avouer mais elles étaient vraiment magnifiques, je n'en n'avais jamais vu de telles , je me senti un peu rougir, pourquoi un inconnu se donnerais t-il autant de mal pour que je lui pardonne, était-il vraiment très poli ou attendais t-il quelque chose de moi ? Et puis pourquoi faire ça alors que je l'aurais surement oublié dans moins d'une semaine. Je fini quand même par me jeter dans mon fauteuil histoire de lire cette fameuse lettre.

« Bonjour, Sigyn, c'est bien cela, non ? En tout cas c'est ce qu'il est noté sur la boite au lettre de votre appartement, j'ai du demander a vos voisins, ce sont des gens très aimables… »Comment avait t-il osé maintenant j'allais être le source toute les rumeurs de l'immeubles pendant des mois, et ca il le regrettera. « … Je voulais encore m'excuser pour l'accident de ce matin, j'étais en faute. Je ne voulais pas vous ennuyer … » Ca c'est raté. « … j'aimerais pouvoir me faire pardonner, c'est pour ça que j'aimerais vous inviter à prendre un café, dans un café pas loin d'ici, le café « au temps qui coure » jeudi à partir 5h. J'aimerais que vous veniez … » He bien il aimerait bien beaucoup de chose celui-là. « .. . Je ne me suis pas encore présenter, je suis le Docteur, c'est ainsi que l'on me nomme, je vous l'expliquerai lorsque l'on se verra, si l'on se voit bien sur, bonne soirée, peut être à jeudi (enfin je l'espère), amicalement le Docteur. »

j'étais perdue, pourquoi était-il si insistant, il ne savait même pas si j'étais libre jeudi ou si j'accepterai son invitation, d'un coté je me devais d'y aller, je n'avais rien de prévus et je savais à quel point se prendre un lapin pouvais vous gâcher une journée, d'un autre coté je ne voulais pas faire plaisir à un inconnu qui m'avait pourris la journée et je n'avais pas envie de passer pour la fille qui suis le premier inconnu venu sous prétexte qu'il est vraiment désoler et qu'il veut se faire pardonner. J'avais encore le temps de réfléchir, on était mardi et il m'avait donné rendez-vous jeudi. Je connaissais bien ce café, c'est un café dans lequel je vais parfois avec Iseult et quelques autres collègues après une journée de dure labeur, je demanderai peut- être au patron de le prévenir que je ne saurais pas venir comme ça il ne se prend pas totalement un lapin….D'où je me mets à pensé à ne pas blesser quelqu'un que je ne connais pas ? La fatigue surement, il se fait tard et j'ai eu une mauvaise journée pas étonnant que je devienne bisounours (*). Je fut interrompue dans mes pensée pas le doux gargouillement de mon ventre qui n'avait pas manger depuis un bout de temps, j'avais un peu la flemme de me lever mais l'appel de la faim fut plus fort et je fini par me lever pour me faire un bol de pâtes a rien avec un peu de fromage histoire de donner un peu de goût . Une fois mes pâtes finies je mis négligemment mon bol dans le lave-vaisselle, je jetai un coup d'œil a l'horloge, 20h30, pff, déjà trop tard pour un petit épisode de Sherlock, autant aller dormir tôt, comme ça j'aurai le temps de récupérer mes dernières folies, je mis donc au lit assez tôt. Je mis plus de temps à m'endormir la tête encombrée par le dilemme du rendez-vous.

Désolé pour ce chapitre pauvre en rebondissement, je promets de me rattraper la prochaine fois ) Merci d'avoir lu, bonne journée/soirée.

(*) Le « verbe » : être bisounours est une référence au meilleur de touts les profs de religion, il l'utilisait assez fréquemment.


	4. commentaire de l'auteur

Bonjour,

vu le manque de lecteurs ( vous allez me dire c'est normal pour si peut de chapitres et avec si peu d'expérience )

et mon manque de temps ( je n'ai que très peu de temps pour écrire donc je ne peux poster régulièrement.)

j'ai décidé de mettre ma fic ( officiellement ) en Hiatus jusque fin Juin, après mes examens et mon bulletin, je verrai si j'ai le courage de recommencer ou pas, bref je mettrai un post sur si oui ou non je continue, entre temps je vais en profiter pour prendre un peu d'avance sur les chapitres a venir.

Si vous avez des envies, des commentaires ou des suggestions à faire je serais très heureuse de les lire.

Bonne soirée à tous, et peu être à juin.

( je sais que peu de gens lisent/suivent ma fic mais je fais ça pour avoir la conscience tranquille )


	5. Chapter 4

Bonjour, désoler du retard.

Merci à Donnegail et pyreneprincesse.

Bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Chapitre 4

Réveillée en douceur par l'alarme de mon réveil, je suis sortie de mon lit telle une loque qui sort de son seau . Aujourd'hui j'avais un dilemme, soit j'allais au rendez vous et je faisais plus amples connaissance avec l'ahuri qui se faisait appeler Docteur soit, j'allais bosser comme d'hab. Et je lui posais un lapin, seulement ce n'est pas dans mes habitude. Ho et puis merde si je me prépare en vitesse, y a moyen de passer au bar et d'inventer un empêchement quelconque, comme ça je lui pose un lapin mais poliment. Une fois cette idée en tête, je me suis ruée dans ma salle de bain, prit une douche rapide, mit quelques vêtements simple: pull, pantalon, t-shirt, chaussettes. Et couru dehors en attrapant une pomme qui me servira de déjeuner. Aujourd'hui tant pis pour le chocolat chaud, j'ai un lapin à aller poser. Je me rends facilement au bar, c'est bar dans lequel je vais régulièrement boire un verre avec Iseult et où l'on fête les soirées entre collègues . C'est un petit bar un peu vieillot et pas très grand mais sympathique et confortable. Une fois rentrée je fus reçue par un barman un peu étonné mais d'humeur joyeuse.

-«Hey, Sigyn, que fais tu ici a une heure pareil ? Tu viens déjà prendre un verre ?»

-«Ha non, une autre fois peut être. En fait je viens te prévenir que quelqu'un m'a donné rendez-vous ici maĺis que je ne saurais pas venir et comme je n'ai pas son numéro je préfère que vous lui disiez que je ne saurais pas venir, comme ça il sera prévenu et il ne sera pas venu pour rien. »

\- «Petite coquine. Bon, à quoi il ressemble ton Roméo. » Dit-il finalement avec un sourire en coin.

\- «Hey, ce n'est pas mon Roméo ! » Ai-je insisté, vu la chaleur qui montait à mes joues et son sourire taquin je compris assez vite que je n'avais pas été très convaincante.

J'ai continué tout en essayant de ne pas trop m'enfoncer. Ce qui n'était pas simple. « Alors il est plutôt grand, cheveux brun plus moins en crête de coq, yeux brun. Il sera probablement en costard brun ligné, mais ça je ne suis pas certaine de ce détail. Et je pense que c'est tout... Ha non j'oubliais il se fait appeler Docteur. »

-«Ha, un original quoi ! T inquiète j'vais m'en occuper il arrêtera de te coller. Dit-il avec un clin d'œil entendu»

-«Non, non ne t'inquiète pour ça , je gère la fougère, c'est juste que je ne pourrai pas le voir ce soir. Tu pourras lui dire aussi que si il veut me recontacter qu'il laisse un mot dans ma boite au lettre Bon je te laisse je dois y aller sinon je serai encore en retard, je t'expliquerai ça demain, on passera ici avec Iseult avant notre soirée ciné. »

-«Allé, file je m'occupe de ton docteur. »

Je sortis donc soulagée du bar et pressa le pas pour arriver à mon travail. Un super job régit par un connard de boss qui d'ailleurs ne devrait pas poser trop de problème aujourd'hui.

Arrivée à mon éternel rayon je ne vis pas la mine joyeuse d'Iseult, ma bouée dans ce monde semi hostile. J'eu un moment d'angoisse, Iseult serait elle malade ? Non c'est impossible elle m'aurait prévenue. Soucieuse je fus interrompue dans mes pensée lorsque j'entendis la voix mélodieuse de mon patron crier.

-«Iseult ce n'est pas parce que votre collègue est en retard que vous pouvez lambiner, rejoignez votre poste. »

Je vis alors Iseult rejoindre son poste suivi de près par monsieur Delacourt, qui comme d'habitude ressemblait à un bulldog près à mordre.

Soudain une vague d'empathie me forçat à voler au secoure d'Iseult.

\- «je ne suis pas en retard et le magasin ouvre dans 5 minutes, on a tout a fait le droit de faire ce qu'il nous plait avant l'ouverture du magasin. »

Monsieur Delacourt ne répondut rien mais me jeta un regard mauvais qui à lui seul, à mon avis, me promettait bien des malheurs et grommelant quelque chose d'incompréhensible il partit vers sa sombre tanière.

-«Merci. Me souffla Iseult. »

-«Mais de rien, du nouveau a la machine à café ? »

-«je ne pense pas, je me suis fais aboyer dessus avant même d'avoir pus prendre mon café, si ce n'est pas injuste ça ,J'ai juste entendu dire qu'il y aurait bientôt une nouvelle recrue. »

-«ho, intéressant, des infos ? » La questionnais-je avec curiosité.

-«pas la moindre. » Souffla Iseult l'air désespérée.

Ce matin la, on se la coula douce.

Alors qu'on allait prendre leur temps de midi, on se fit apostropher par Delacourt d'une humeur plutôt lasse.

-« Sigyn et Iseult dans mon bureau. »

Nous nous jetâmes un regard interloquée, et coururent non sans stress dans le bureau de notre supérieur.

Une fois dans le bureau de notre aimable patron, je referma la porte derrière moi et me plaçai aux côtés d'Iseult en face du bureau.

-«Prenez place , je n'ai pas toute la journée, moi. »

Nous nous asseyions en vitesse sur les sièges placés près du bureau. A ma gauche se trouve un jeune homme d'un vingtaine d'années, je n'ai pas le temps de le détailler plus, interrompue par monsieur Delacourt encore plus antipathique que d'habitude.

-«Mesdemoiselles voici Marin Pinson c'est un étudiant en littérature qui vient faire son stage de fin d'année chez nous. Bien que je ne vois pas pourquoi il le fait ici , vous allez devoir vous en occuper jusqu'à la fin de son stage. J'espère pour vous que tout ira bien. Je souhaiterais aussi que sa présence vous rende un peu plus professionnel. »

Soulagée je m'autorise un regard victorieux à Iseult qui fait de même.

-«vous pouvez disposer... »

Je me leva et esquissa un pas vers la porte.

-«Sauf vous mademoiselle Nightingale. »

Pourquoi moi, j'ai rien fait.

Je me redirige vers mon siège.

-«Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire vous pouvez rester debout , je tenais juste a vous dire de revenir me voir après votre service. »

N'ayant rien a me reprocher je demande quand même un timide.

-«Pourquoi ? »

-«Il y a quelques petites choses à rectifier, vous pouvez disposer. »

Je ne voyais pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire mais j'étais trop contente de sortir de son bureau pour me poser plus de questions.

Lorsque que je sorti du bureau je tombai sur Iseult et Marin en pleine discussion, ils devaient m'attendre, enfin surtout Iseult, car dès que je fus a portée de vue elle le tira dans ma direction.

NDLA : je ne compte pas poster régulièrement, mais j'aimerais poster au moins un chapitre par mois.

Si vous avez des idées ou des commentaires ils sont les bienvenus :)

Merci de m'avoir lu et à la prochaine.


	6. Chapter 5

**Comme pour l'instant peu de gens lisent cette fiction, je ne vois aucune raison de poster un commentaire nul sur ma vie tout aussi nulle, je vais donc vous laisser lire, tout commentaire est le bienvenu, et merci au peu de personnes qui me suivent depuis le début. (vous vous reconnaîtrez ;) )**

**Bonne lecture.**

Lorsque que je sorti du bureau je tombai sur Iseult et Marin en pleine discussion, ils devaient m'attendre, enfin surtout Iseult, car dès que je fus a portée de vue elle le tira dans ma direction.

-«Alors il te voulait quoi ? »

-«Je sais pas il m'a dit de revenir après mon service. »

-«Hum, j'aime pas ça. »

-«Moi non plus , on va manger comme ça on en profitera pour donner quelques conseils à Marin. »

Nous nous retrouvons donc à manger dans la sandwicherie en face de la librairie à parler boulot. Ou plutôt on s'occupait de mettre en garde Marin des terribles épreuves à venir.

-« quand tu vois Delacourt baisse

les yeux, ne soit Jamais en retard, viens plutôt en avance. Ne reste pas trop longtemps à la machine à café et essaye d'au moins donner l'impression de travailler dur même si tu n'as plus rien à faire. Lui dit Iseult. »

Marin le silence à l'état brut se contente de hocher la tête à chaque nouveau conseil, au moins on est sûr qu'avec lui on ne risque pas de le renvoyer pour bavardage intempestif. Les conseils d'Iseult ne sont que la base qu'il peaufinera en cours de route. Je me sentis quand même obligée de confirmer ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-«Si tu suis ces conseils , normalement tout devrait bien se passer. Des question ? »

Silence absolu. Puis finalement.

-«Je ne pense pas. Votre patron n'a pas l'air très commode mais je pense que ça ira. »

-«je l'espère...Bon on doit être au boulot dans 20 minutes, je pense qu'on devrait y aller si tu veux un peu découvrir le terrain sans trop de pression. » Il acquiesça en silence, et se leva avec nous pour rejoindre la librairie. Même sur le chemin du retour il fut silencieux comme une tombe répondant brièvement aux quelques questions posées. Peut être sera t-il plus ouvert après quelques jours.

Nous arrivons donc à bon port avec une quinzaine de minutes d'avance. Assez de temps pour lui indiquer les bases de notre étage mais pas assez pour l'initier à toutes les petits détails. Ça aussi il devra le peaufiner avec l'expérience. Ce fut Iseult qui lui fit la visite pendant que je préparais une feuille de note pour que l'on puisse noter des infos ou des petites remarques à retenir qui pourrait lui être utile pour mieux s'adapter. La feuille finie, je pars à la machine à café, histoire prendre des nouvelles des autres collègues et de leurs étages.

Ce ne fut pas très constructif, j'ai juste appris que Louise, la fille qui s'occupe des rayons sciences et culture avec Soraya va déménager et donc créer une place libre, on organise son pot de départ se soir.

C'est peut être pour ça que le boss veut me voir, d'un côté ça me donnera une bonne raison de ne pas aller au bar où le Docteur m'a donné rendez-vous d'un autre je manquerai son pot de départ, pas grave je lui proposerai de l'aide pour son déménagement dès que je la verrai.

Je retourne donc avec cette précieuse info au QG c'est à dire le comptoir mon étage pour en informer Iseult. Qui d'ailleurs est déjà installée et n'attend plus que l'arrivée d'éventuels clients. Un coup à d'œil droite ,un coup d'œil à gauche, la seule personne dans les rayons est Marin qui se familiarise avec les livres . Je peux donc discuter en paix avec Iseult.

-«Hey Iseult, tu étais au courant que ce soir on fêtait le pot de départ de Louise au « Au temps qui coure ? » »

\- «Bien sûr, tu me prend pour qui ? Je suis les yeux et les oreilles de cette librairie. »

J'étais plutôt indignée.

-«Mais pourquoi t'as rien dis ? »

-«Parce que je me disais que tu serais trop occupée avec le Docteur. »

-«Je t'ai dis qu'il m'intéressait pas. »

-«Tu ne sais pas mentir ma pauvre, tu rougis pour un rien. » ajouta t'elle le sourire au lèvres. Non je te fais marcher , je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que je pensais que tu le savais. »

-«Hé bien non figure toi, d'ailleurs en parlant du Docteur, il m'a invitée au « Au temps qui court ». J'ai été dire ce matin au patron que je saurais pas aller au rendez vous parce que j'avais quelque chose, ce qui n'est plus tout à fait faux. Et heureusement d'ailleurs je me vois mal lui dire que je ne peux pas venir et puis me pointer avec vous comme si de rien n'était. »

-«Rho petite coquine, je lui dirai bonjour de ta part si je le vois, me glissa t'elle avec un clin d'œil. »

-«Mais oui c'est ça fout toi de ma tronche. »lâchais-je un peu agacée.

La suite de la journée passa sans trop de problèmes, parfois Marin avait un peu de mal avec les clients, mais rien de bien grave, il se débrouillait bien pour quelqu'un d'aussi timide.

Lorsque fut venu l'heure de mon entrevue avec monsieur Delacourt , je salua Marin et Iseult d'un aire théâtrale.

-«Adieux chers amis , si je ne reviens pas dites à mes parents que je les aime. »

Iseult, bien sûr, ne manqua pas de répondre.

-«Adieu bien aimée je ne manquerai pas de leur dire . » Dit elle en secouant un mouchoir dans ma direction.

Je me mis donc à marcher vers mon funeste destin lorsqu'elle m'attrapa le bras pour me chuchoter plus gravement.

\- «Fais gaffe, je lui fait pas confiance à ce type, il me semble louche. »

-«Really ? je ferai attention, promis. »

Et je reparti tandis qu'elle partit avec Marin vers le sortie pour aller rejoindre les autres au café. sur le chemin je tombai nez à nez avec Louise. Cool je vais pouvoir lui dire que je ne pourrai pas venir.

-«Hey , salut Louise, comment tu vas ? »

-«Fort bien, tu viens au café se soir? »

-«Non je peux pas j'ai rendez vous dans le bureau de monsieur Delacourt. »

\- «Pas de chance, entre nous je suis contente de changer de boss, j'espère que ça ira bien, courage. » Ajouta t-elle avec un clin d'œil amical.

-«Merci, dis Lou si tu veux je peux venir aider pour le déménagement, puisque je ne viens pas a la fête. »

\- «Ce serais super de ta part, merci beaucoup je t'enverrai un sms pour te dire quoi, j'y vais, les autres m'attendent. »

Et elle repartit , pendant que je continuais ma route vers le bureau du boss. Lorsque je frappai à la porte , il vint me dire qu'il était en réunion et qu'il en avait encore pour une demi heure, puis il referma la porte avant que j'ai pu dire un mot. je m'assis donc par terre pour attendre, j'en profita pour texter Iseult.

\- «Ce c** me laisse à la porte, il a une conférence skype. »

\- «pff vraiment un pauvre type , c'est dommage que tu sois pas là, on s'amuse bien, Marin est un poil plus bavard et ton Docteur est vraiment pas mal ;) »

-«Heu attends tu est en trains de parler du type qui m'a fait renverser mon chocolat chaud ? »

-«Oui il est vraiment bien, je lui ai dis que tu pouvais pas venir parce que le boss voulais te voir , t'aurais du voir sa tronche, c'était chou. XD»

\- «Tu te fou de moi ? »

-«Non non , faut que je te laisse , ils apprécient moyen que je reste sur mon Gsm, surtout que ton Don Juan me regarde avec un aire suspicieux. Biz, tu me raconteras ton entrevue avec le bulldog demain ? »

-«Oui, ET SE N'EST PAS MON DON JUAN ! :/ »

-«Mais c'est ça ;) »

La conversation étant finie je remis mon GSM dans ma poche j'aurais espéré qu'elle discute un peu plus avec moi mais je ne pouvais pas non plus la couper du monde, je bouillonnais de l'intérieur, comment avait elle osé parler au Docteur, et surtout sympathisé avec lui, je décidai de lui en toucher deux mots lorsque je la verrai.

La demi heure passa lentement, mais c'était déjà mieux que si elle avait été passée dans le bureau de Delacourt. Lorsque celui ci m'ouvrit la porte, je fus à moitié soulagée et à moitié réticente.

J'allais enfin terminer ça, mais il fallait d'abord y passer.

\- «Asseyez vous, miss Nightingale. »

J'obéis sans broncher. Valait mieux ne pas trop se faire remarquer.

-«Je vois que vous vous êtes bien intégrée ma petite. »

Ma petite ? quelque chose n'allait pas, je sentais le piège d'ici.

-«Je me suis fondue dans la masse. »

-«Bien que vous ayez un joli minois vous n'êtes pas des plus productives, vous arrivez souvent en retard et vous ne semblez pas vous intéresser plus à se que vous faites. Voulez vous vraiment que je vous mette à la

porte, se serait dommage. »Son ton était mielleux et faux «Il y à plusieurs alternatives pour vous, soit je me vois dans l'obligation de vous renvoyez , soit vous vous rendez utile»

Je n'aimais pas du tout le sourire qui venait de s'installer sur son horrible visage.

-«Je ferai attention à être plus productive, je vous le promet je veux même bien faire des heures supplémentaires , mais s'il vous plait laissez moi une chance. »

-«Vous êtes sure que vous voulez vous tuer à la tâche ? » il y a des moyens beaucoup plus simples pour régler ce genre de problèmes.

-«...»

Ho mon dieu, je suis très très mal barrée. Est t-il vraiment en train de sous entendre ce que je pense ?!

-«De toute façon, à ce que j'ai entendu, vous êtes libre comme le vent. »

-«je... »

\- «Ne dites rien, nous en discuterons sur le chemin. »

-«Le chemin ? »

\- «Vous croyez tout de même pas que l'on discute de ce genre de choses dans un bureau, ma chère. »

Non , non , non pourquoi moi, je ne n'ai même pas de porte de sortie.

-«Je préférerais travailler plus. »

-«Je vois vous êtes une rebelle. »

-«nous discuterons alors de votre licenciement si c'est ca que vous voulez. »

-«Non ! »

-«Alors venez. »

je me suis haie pour ça mais je n'avais pas le choix, c'était ça ou la porte, ce ne serait qu'un mauvais moment à passer, j'étais au bord de larmes, il me tenait pas le bras, comme si l'on était un couple ,Je détournais le regards, Espérant que quelqu'un me sorte de ce pétrin, chose impossible, à cette heure çi, il y avait peu de monde et personnes ne prêterait attention a nous. Je me résignais sur mon sort lorsque arrivée dehors, après quelques pas, la tête baissée, j'entendis.

-«hey, Bonjour Sigyn, Iseult ma dis que tu finirais plus tard alors je suis venu te chercher. »

Cette voix, je relevai le tête.

-«Bonjour, Désolé j'ai pas su venir, c'est gentil de me raccompagner, mais .. »

Delacourt me coupa avant que j'ai pu dire autre chose ,ce qui d'un coté m'arrangeait car je ne savais pas quoi dire.

-«A qui ai je l'honneur, Monsieur ? »

\- «Je suis un ami de Sigyn, elle devais nous au pub mais elle n'est pas venue alors je suis venue la chercher, je suis le Docteur. »

-«Le Docteur ? »

-«Oui c'est ça, si vous pouviez me laisser Sigyn ce serait super, elle est attendue. »

Delacourt me jeta un coup d'oeil mauvais et me lâcha.

-«Bien, bonne soirée Miss Nightingale, j'espère vous voir à l'heure demain. » Son ton était acide.

\- «B-bien sur monsieur. »

Et il partit sans autre commentaire, un fois hors de vue je m'autorisai une petite larme.


End file.
